1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to biofeedback training systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved modular biofeedback training system comprised of one or more individual, self-contained independently operable portable biofeedback training units and a central processor to which one or more units may be connected to provide additional signal processing capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biofeedback instrumentation has been developed in recent years to serve as an aid to persons attempting to achieve control over autonomic body functions. By way of example, it is known that the electrical resistance in the skin of humans varies as a function of autonomic nervous system activity. The change in skin resistance occurs as the result of autonomic activity which has been demonstrated to be generalized and not merely of a local character. For example, an individual who has been involved in a stress situation will display a sudden drop in resistance between two areas of the skin. A measurement of this change in skin resistance is useful not only in research but also to provide a physician or the subject himself with an indication of stress levels. With practice, this knowledge can be used by the subject to control the autonomic activity which gave rise to the change in resistance. Many other autonomic conditions can be monitored and controlled through biofeedback instrumentation and training, including body temperatures (thermal), brainwave activity (EEG) and muscle neuron activity (EMG), for example.
Biofeedback instrumentation heretofore has involved instruments of various levels of sensitivity and function depending upon the particular application and the level of interest of the user. Cost has also been a factor in determining the capabilities of equipment provided.
Biofeedback instruments heretofore have been built with specific fixed capabilities which do not lend themselves to increasing their capability except by elaborate modification.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular biofeedback training system in which functional components are partitioned and optionally connectable so that portable units of a given capability may be used independently or in conjunction with a more elaborate processing station. Another object of this invention is to provide a small, portable, completely self-contained biofeedback unit which may be used by itself or in conjunction with a main processor. A more general object of this invention is to provide improvements in biofeedback instrumentation.